poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost World: Genesis Park
The Lost World: Genesis Park is the second movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim returns to Genesis Park, To see if all goes well with the animals. At that time, Alexis and Jim became new members of Yuna's company. But, Mosquito Amber's nephew and Ellie's cousin, Radcliffe wants to steal some extinct animals from Pangea including a Carnotaurus family, They'll need help with some friends. So, Yuna and her company must save the extinct animals from send to Manehattan before it gets completely out of hooves. Plot Prologue/At the Ponyville Museum The movie begins with a flashback of the Orange family coming to Isla Sorna, Orange Bloom once encountered the pack Coelophysis. Years past, Orange Cream woke up with a nightmare about the past and Orange Bloom was alright. At the Ponyville Museum, Yuna and her friends were having a great time exploring. Then, had a call from Professor Mosquito Amber to come and see him. Along the way, They've met his nephew and Ellie's cousin, Radcliffe. The Royal Crusaders didn't trust him. Soon, They had a talk with the professor about Radcliffe trying to make his dream a reality. At the vehicle workshop At the vehicle workshop, Mechanics are up and running. Then, Yuna was given an RV for the journey. The RV has the lab, and there is a kitchen, bedrooms, living room and dinning room. Yuna and her friends on a mission to find Mickey and the gang who'd somehow disappear without a trace, Twilight and the others didn't wanted them to go because of any dangers in Pangea. Even Orange Cream was too concern for Orange Cake's safety. So Yuna and the others sneak inside the RV as everyone are preparing to leave. Arriving in Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter On the ship, The S.S. Headliner II, They've begin to reach the Pangea on a search for Orange Bloom. On Pangea, The Mane 6, Sunset, Trixie, their husbands, the engines, Marble Cake and Orange Cream found Orange Bloom who'd came across a herd of Styracosaurus. As they got back in the camp, Yuna and the others were making dinner, Twilight was disappointed. Yuna mentions her mama, Aunt Celestia and Cousin Cadance took care of Isamu, Indy, Anna, Sebeena, Tyrone and Flashlight at Canterlot. Yuna told them that they're not afraid and they can take care of themselves, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie allowed them to stay as long as they don't leave without telling anyone or anypony else. Radcliffe's arrival Just then, The Helicopters are arriving the island. Oh looked through the binoculars, the helicopters are filled with poachers with cages, nets and tranquilizer and net guns. And leading them was Radcliffe. Yuna kept watch on every animals captured. Radcliffe planed to bring them to Manehattan for his own zoo. So she rallied her friends. Radcliffe also captured a baby Carnotaraus. Freeing the Prehistoric Animals Later that night, Yuna and her friends and guardians make ready to work their plan to rescue the prehistoric animals. They freed the Triceratops, Torosourus, Velociraptors, Gorgonopsid, Mammoths, Brontotherium and the rest of the animals. The Prehistoric Animals begin rampaging the camp. Then, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders heard the baby Carnotaraus (that has an injured leg) and brought it to safety. Meanwhile, at the high hide cage, Yuna was keeping watch at what other animals needed rescuing. As the 4x4 jeep drove by, Yuna heard a groan cry. She rushed to the RV and saw Skyla and the Royal Crusaders bringing an injured Carnotaraus baby with a broken leg. Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family! At the RV, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Thomas, Victor, Zeñorita, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders came to help. Yuna, Skyla, Nyx and Twila used their magic to heal the baby Carnotaraus' leg. Then, something threw the 4x4 jeep over the cliff and it was the mother and father Carnotaraus! They want their baby back, so Yuna and the others let's the baby go to reunited with its mother and father, Yuna know that they would come looking for it. Something awful happened, the RV's trailer tipped over and was pushed towards the cliff. The trailer was dangling over the cliff and the sharp rocks at the bottom. Reggie and Jake came to help in the 4x4 jeep, it was very hard pulling. The jeep got the RV halfway on the edge. Suddenly, the two Carnotaurus came, pulls the jeep apart and Reggie and Jake got out of the way just in time. The RV (along with the 4x4 Jeep) starts to fall off the cliff. Yuna, Nyx, Twila, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Thomas, Victor, Zeñorita, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders are saved by the rest of the foals, their close friends, guardians and Radcliffe. Joining Radcliffe Soon Radcliffe, blaming the foals and guardians for interfering his job of capturing the animals. So, Yuna explained the whole detail about what it means to show how being peaceful to the animals is all about. James and Eliza vouched for Yuna's behalf, Everyone else does even Orange Bloom. Snowdrop suggest , . So, the team set off to . Traveling through the Jungle Yuna taming the Animals Carnotaurus invasion! Smilodons Attacking! At the Manehattan Harbor Carnotaurus Rampage Radcliffe's defeat The video review with Mosquito Amber/Ending Trivia *guest star in this film. *This film is based off The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *The storyline continues in Genesis Park III. Music Score *Music Score - The Lost World: Jurassic Park theme (when ????) *Music Score - ???? (when ????) * *Music Score - ???? (when the RV dangling over the cliff) * Scenes #Prologue/At the Ponyville Museum #At the vehicle workshop #Arriving at Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter #Radcliffe's arrival #Freeing the Prehistoric Animals #Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family! #Joining Radcliffe #Traveling through the Jungle #Yuna taming the Animals #Carnotaurus invasion! #Smilodons Attacking! #At the Manehattan Harbor #Carnotaurus Rampage #Radcliffe's defeat #The video review with Mosquito Amber/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies